


what’s good

by n3tworkluv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3tworkluv/pseuds/n3tworkluv
Summary: if you consider that clothing doesnt have a gender, this is open to everyone and anyone.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	what’s good

**Author's Note:**

> if you consider that clothing doesnt have a gender, this is open to everyone and anyone.

Hand slipping to the back of your neck, you’d never seen Jihoon like this before. His gaze was narrowed in on you and only you as he cradled the back of your head for a kiss you had not expected would become so deep so fast.

“What was that for?” You asked breathlessly, pulling away for air. You found it hard to breathe let alone not feel suddenly dizzy.

“Let’s get out of here.” His voice was scratchy and deep from being used so much lately. It was comeback season so he was either singing, talking with his members, or muttering to himself in his studio for hours on end. He leaned against the corridor wall, muffled small talk and music coming from the other side.

“Won’t you get in trouble?” You hated that this was a constant concern but you knew it was what you signed up for the moment you fell in love.

“It’s an event party on what’s supposed to be my only day off.” Jihoon huffed. “I don’t care if I get in trouble as long as it’s with you.” His frown turned into a smirk.

Thankful for the embarrassing amount of NDA’s everyone had to sign before entering, it was the only reason you were allowed in. Normally you cheered him on from afar for the safety of his career. Today was supposed to be one of the very seldom moments where you both could pretend life was normal and that you could go out with your boyfriend. It’s what had inspired you to get so dressed up. That’s when it dawned on you. The fact that Jihoon’s slender fingers were playing with the hem of your cocktail dress only added to your point. You burst out laughing which, after the confusion flashed across his face, warmth settled. “It’s not that you want to leave. You want to fuck.” You giggled, teasing him.

Jihoon, blushing a bright red, rolled his eyes. “Can you blame me?” He muttered, fingers turning into a hand against your outer thigh. “I didn’t even know you owned something like this.” He leaned in closer.

“I bought it for tonight.” You blushed.

“It’s amazing.” He licked his lips slowly, brain already moving a mile a minute as he thought of all the ways he wanted to take you apart. “You look beautiful.” He kissed your cheek. The purity of it all had you blushing harder than when he frenched you outside the bathroom.

“Are you really going to let all this amazing beauty be hidden on your one day off?” You tease, smoothing your hand down the front of his chest shirt. Your nails clip over every button slowly.

“As much as I like the dress, I know it’d look better on the bedroom floor.” His eyes flickered to the side, thinking he’d heard a noise.

“Jihoon,” you whisper, leaning close. You really thought you had the endurance for a night of cat and mouse and were losing at your own game. “Baby,” you press a kiss on the underside of his jaw bringing his attention back to you. “You know this building better than I do.”

Coast clear, he slid his hand to the back of your thigh, drawing teasing swirls with his fingertips. “Mhmm...”

Lipstick kiss after lipstick kiss trailed down his neck. “Besides the CEO’s desk,” you teased, “where can you take me for a quickie?” Your fingers tugged at the front of his dress pants.

Sinister smirk looking down towards you, you suddenly were afraid he was going to play hard to get. It wasn’t until you’d both heard Jeonghan’s voice calling for him that you realized he wanted this just as urgently as you did.

Taking your hand, Jihoon tugged you down a labyrinth of hallways and connected rooms. Moving a potted plant against the closed door, Jihoon immediately began undoing his belt. You sat on the edge of the conference table and beckoned him closer with a finger hooked around a pair of just removed panties. Leather clattering to the floor, it took far too much strength to stifle your moan.

“You wore this on purpose didn’t you?” He slotted himself between your legs and arched your head back with his left hand, fingers lightly tugging your hair so you’d obey. With his right, he pressed his thumb against your painted lips. Instead of answering, you wrapped your lips around his thumb with a moan as your tongue began to work against him. His hand left your hair and rucked your dress up. “Get on your stomach.” He growled, freeing his hands to unzip and tug his pants down.

Turned over and legs spread, you gasped when instead of a teasing head you felt a wet tongue against you. Gripping the edge of the table, your hips pushed back looking for friction—needing more. With a hold that you knew would leave a mark, Jihoon dug his nails into your legs as he leaned inward. His schedule had been so damn busy and when he was home, you knew it was best to let him sleep. Apparently, the dry spell hadn’t affected only you.

“C-Close,” you were grinding against the fingers he’d snaked around to rub you as well as rocking back on his tongue. “Jihoon,” you exhaled, “Jihoon, please—“ you moaned. You were close but it wasn’t with the kind of orgasm you wanted. You wanted to cum around his cock, not his tongue or his fingers or anything else. “Baby, please please please—“ you were near incoherent as he worked relentlessly.

“Please what?” He asked before going back in for more.

“You! Your cock— _please_!” You were almost certain you’d been clawing at the table so hard your gel polish had to have been chipped by now.

Wet, stretched, and willing beyond belief, when Jihoon stopped you gasped. Looking over your shoulder, you saw he was rifling through his wallet for a condom. Simply waiting would not do.

Pulling the rest of your dress off you let it fall to the floor. You got on your knees and wrapped your hand around his hard cock. Tongue against his slit, you clicked the beads of precum off lapping it as a kitten does milk. “Look for it faster, Hoonie.” You moan before kissing down his length to wet him well enough.

Hands working what you’ve yet to reach with your mouth, it isn’t until you feel hands in your hair that you’ve realized Jihoon’s stopped looking in his wallet altogether. Pulling back, you pout. Jihoon leans down to kiss you, spit, cum, and a smear of lipstick on both of your lips at this point. “I will kill you if you tell me you couldn’t find a condom.” You say, still stroking him.

“I might not need one if you keep that up.” He grunts. Gasping, you immediately let go. “That’s not fair.” He laughs softly, helping you up. Always the talented man, Jihoon walks you back towards the table locked in a kiss all while sliding the condom on. “This room is far enough from everyone that you don’t have to be quiet.” He moans as he pushes into you.

Your nails dig into the back of his shirt, heels pressing against his ass in an attempt to keep him still so you can get used to feeling so full.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, mouthing the side of your neck. Unlike himself, he knows marks don’t have catastrophic consequences for you. Because of that, he decides to make up for lost time.

“ _Ji_ ,” you moan, arching against him. Your hands slid to the front of his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt. “Ji, _baby_ , fuck me.” Your hips have already begun to grind, too impatient to wait for him.

Lips now around your nipple, he pulled almost completely out before rocking back in. The sweet and slow energy of it all doesn’t last for long. Before you know it, you’re crying out his name, fabric fisted between clenched fingers as you near your own demise. The squeak of the table is accented with his heavy breathing against your ear. You began begging incoherently, needing him. Needing to cum. Needing everything and anything he’s willing to give.

With a low growl he warned that he was close. You clenched around him, hands snaking up the back of his shirt so you can properly dig your nails into his back and scratch down. With one of the loudest cries you’d ever heard him make, his rhythm became erratic. Close enough for your own reasoning, you finally stopped holding back. Body stiffening, you cum around him, milking him for everything he’s worth. Jihoon fills you what feels like over and over again. You moan with every thrust inward and whine with every pull back. 

Lying against you, you almost fall asleep. Maybe skipping the party would’ve been a better idea after all. 

“Jihoon!”

You both groan as you hear his name being called down the hall. “I thought you said no one could hear us or find us or whatever?” You kiss his cheek and stroke his back. 

“Far enough from everyone meaning _humans_.” Jihoon grunts as he pushed himself up to pull out. He rolled the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the nearby bin before handing you your dress. “Yoon Jeonghan is not _everyone_. Demons are not human.” He walked back towards you and kissed you gently. The domesticity of you buttoning his shirt as he smoothed your hair has you falling even more in love than you knew was possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> sincerest apologies for the back and forth present/past tense. it was not intentional. my brain is a work in progress.
> 
> also this was my first smut in years so be gentle lol


End file.
